Future Lives
by ObanFanatic
Summary: I'm not sure on how to describe this story to everyone, so I hope you can find it's meaning. JXE. Disclaimer:I don't own Oban Star Racers.


**I am still grounded from the internet. Sorry, everyone. I am 'doing homework' at the moment. I got an idea to write about. I have no idea how I came up with it, but it's awesome. It's about Jordan and Eva find out they had a child. Their child travels through time and finds them. Well it gave them a real shock. Well here it is. Please read and review. Oh yeah I do not own Oban Star Racers.**

**Future Lives**

Walking through the woods on Oban was a girl with red and black hair. She was angry at her partner, Jordan Wilde. He had so made her mad by what he said.

_Flashback_

Jordan had been in the kitchen of the Module looking out the window. He was watching Ning and Skun.

Eva walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She saw Jordan practically hanging out the window.

"What are you gawking at, Jordan?" ,Eva asked not really caring.

Jordan jumped so hard and turned around to see Eva sipping her water.

"Molly, it's just you." ,Jordan let out a deep breath.

"I'll ask again. What are you staring at?" ,Eva prodded.

"Nothing." ,Jordan replied quickly and stepped over to block the window copletely. His face was starting to tinge pink. Eva didn't like the way he had answered the question. She stepped closer to him.

"Could you please move, so I can see outside?" ,Eva asked as politely as she could.

Jordan shook his head violently. Eva shoved him out of the way and gazed out the window. She quickly saw what he was staring at. It was Ning and Skun. They were trying to get their white skin to tan. The only thing wrong with Jordan staring at them was that they didn't have any clothes on. She looked around at the other Modules. Most of the ones that she saw had at least one guy staring out of a window.

_They are all perverts!!!_ Eva thought to herself.

Turning around, Eva yelled, "YOU PERVERT!!!!!"

"It's not my fault. It's just that they..." ,Jordan trailed off.

"That they what?!" ,Eva screamed out her question.

"OK!! Fine! That they look good!" ,Jordan shot at her.

Eva's face was starting to turn red from her anger. She stormed out of the room and went down to walk around.

_End Flashback_

_SNAP!!!_

Eva stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around. She couldn't believe what she saw. It was Jordan and he had her jacket.

"Molly, I-" ,Jordan started.

"What do you want?" ,Eva asked through gritted teeth.

"I got your jacket." ,Jordan said meekly.

"All I want to know is why." ,Eva responded and yanked her jacket from his hands.

"I'm a guy. It's my natural instinct." ,Jordan tried to explain.

"You don't see all of the guys goggling at us girls when we're in clothes." ,Eva declared.

"Yeah, I do! Every single one of those guys look at you girls, whenever they get the chance to glance at you! Then, they look you up and down picturing some things in their minds that you girls more than likely wouldn't want to do with us!!!" ,Jordan shouted back.

Eva's eyes went as wide as plates.

_POP!!!!_

Both teen jumped.

"What was that, Jordan?" ,Eva asked trying to not let her voice crack.

"I don't know."

Eva ran into Jordan's arms and hugged him in fear. Jordan hugged back. He was ready to protect Eva from whatever was coming, no matter the costs. A limb snapped behind them, and Eva buried herself into Jordan more. He pulled her closer.

The bush next to them rustled loudly. The limbs split, and a little girl tumbled out landing face flat on the ground. She had black hair with red and blonde highlights. She was three feet tall. The girl lifted herself up from the ground, and she brushed the dirt off of her clothes. On her face (on the right cheek)was a sun tatoo and a stripe (down the other). Her eyes were a deep ruby red.

The little girl spotted them and ran at their lower legs. She nearly knocked Jordan and Eva over from her tackle hug tecnique. After her hug, she let go and looked at the teens.

"I thought I was going to get lost again. I didn't need to worry. Did I, daddy?" ,the little girl said to Jordan.

"Who the hell are you?!" ,Jordan asked trying to keep his voice from cracking.

The little girl's eyes started to water. She started to shake in fear from Jordan's outburst, and trying to keep her sobs in. Eva was still clinging to Jordan. When she got all of her wits back, she let go and backed away from him.

The girl ran up and around Eva to hide behind her legs. The girl wrapped her arms around one of Eva's knees and peeked out at Jordan.

"Mommy, make daddy stop!" ,the girl whined.

Jordan was about to hurt the girl from behind, when Eva stepped (in an awkward way) in front of Jordan.

"Jordan, stop it. I need to think this through. So, stop." ,Eva said as calmly as she could.

Eva pried the little girl off of her leg, and turned around to face her. When Eva was facing the girl, she saw that the girl was gawking at her wrist. Just as Eva was covering it up, the girl shot her hand out and grabbed Eva's forearm and twisted it into a very painful position. This girl had a lot of strength.

"Mommy, where is your concural? Did you drop it? Did it fall off when you came here?" ,the girl was starting to panick. This was not a good thing.

"What is your name and how old are you?" ,Eva tried to change the subject.

Letting go of Eva's arm, the girl straightened up and stated proudly, "I'm Maya, and I'm seven."

Jordan walked up behind Eva and placed his gentle hands on her shoulders. Eva started slightly. She turned around to see that she was staring up into Jordan's deep dark brown eyes, looking for the answer to her problems. Jordan saw that there was fear, confusion, and a small amount of anger flickering deep within her crimson eyes.

"What happened to your concurals?" ,Maya persisted.

"What is a concural?" ,Eva prodded. She was starting to wonder about what these concurals were.

"This." Maya lifted up her right arm to show Eva and Jordan a silver bracelet. It looked normal, until Maya rotated it a quarter turn to the right. The bracelet started to quiver and glow. Then, it grew five inches up the girl's arm. After it stopped moving, Eva saw that there were numerous buttons of every shape, size, and shade of every color. Eva stared at it in awe. While Maya wasn't looking, Jordan grabbed Eva around the waist and dragged her away from the technology.

After they were out of earshot, Jordan let go of Eva.

"What are you doing, Jordan?" ,Eva turned sharply. They stood there boring into each other's eyes. Both could feel the other's breath on their own flesh.

"Look at it from my perspective. Some strange girl, literally, pops up from out of nowhere and calls us her parents! Either, this is really happening, or I'm going crazy!" ,Jordan whispered frantically. The tips of their noses touched. Jordan held Eva close to him by holding her shoulders with his strong hands.

Eva pried his hand's off of her shoulder, then stepped back a few feet.

"I'm not saying that I'm believing what's going on. I'm just going with the flow. I have one thing to ask you though. Why would it be bad to be married to me and have a child?" ,Eva placed her hands on her hips defianlty.

Jordan's stomach did a somersault, while his mouth and brain were moving at different speeds. His face flushed from what she had said. He opened his mouth, closed it, open, close. (He looks so cute when he looks like a fish. That's going out to you Jordan's Gal. 8D)

Eva was waiting for an answer.

"No...Yes...No...Yes...I don't know! Stop trying to confuse me!" ,Jordan finally said. He decided to let his actions say what he wanted. Jordan took a brave step towards Eva, closing the space that separated them. Placing a genlt hand on her cheek, the gunner stated, "I love you, Molly."

He then pressed his lips to hers. Eva was taken aback. Getting all of her wits functiong again, she shoved Jordan away from her. Then, she slapped him hard across his left cheek.

Her red eyes livid, "What are you doing?!"

Jordan held his cheek in one of his hands. (Let me remind you. In this story, Jordan has some anger management issues that he needs to deal with.) Like a vein snapping, all of Jordan's anger went staright to his right fist and arm. He cocked his arm back, and swung with all his might. He hit Eva right in the middle.

Eva fell to the ground clutching her stomach. She doubled over more(if possible) and wretched whatever had been inside of her at the moment. After she had finished, she started convulsing uncontrollably.

Jordan, still in his punching position, lifted his hands, palms up, and looked from them to Eva on the ground. Tears welled in his dark brown eyes. Jordan fell to his knees sobbing into his hands. (I know, very hard to picture this, but think about it. Oh yeah, Jordan's Gal, good pick on Jordan. He can be very sensitive. 8D) Eva lifted her quivering head. (She was also sobbing.) She scooted away from her own 'wretch', and moved closer to Jordan. Placing her hand on Jordan's shoulder, she tried to stop herself from trembling.

Jordan's head shot up. He looked to his left and saw Eva looking at his face in mostly sympathy, all the while shudderring. Tears streamed down both of the teen's faces. Eva couldn't help, but to spring into his arms and bury her head into his chest and cry. Jordan wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on top of hers and let his tears flow freely.

"Why?" ,Eva muttered into his chest after calming herself a little.

Jordan couldn't help, but to hold her closer. Eva didn't mind. She could feel his heart beat and all of Jordan's muscles contracting, constricting, and relaxing all at the same time. Eva actually felt safe when she was with him, that is when he wasn't angry.

"I'm sorry, Molly. I didn't mean to, but...What I'm trying to say is, I still need to figure out how to get control over my anger." ,Jordan said as calmly as he could.

"I thought you said that you it under control." ,Sitting up, Eva took hold of his hand and squeezed it in a friendly manner.

"I thought I did too. I must have snap. I'm sorry." ,Jordan stared at the ground.

Eva took out her waterbottle, and poured some water in her mouth. She swished it around a few times to get the slime out of her mouth. Then, she spit the water out, and got out a few scope strips, and popped them in her mouth to get rid of the appalling flavor in her mouth. Glancing over towards her left, she percieved Maya still gazing in awe at her concural, oblivious to what had happened around her.

Turning back to face her partner,Eva asked thoughtfully, "So...do you think we could really be married in the future and have a daughter?"

Jordan whipped his head around in surprise about what she had just asked, and said, "I can honestly say I don't know."

"I know this may sound crazy coming from me, but when we get back to Earth, do you, I don't know, go out on like a date?" ,Eva couldn't believe she had just asked that.

Jordan's eyes widened a littlefrom shock, but then, he relaxed and gave her a warm smile. He took both of her hands into his. Their fingers intertwined.

"You don't know how long I have been trying to get enough courage up to ask you that very same question." ,Jordan started to laugh a hearty laugh. Eva stared at him, wanting a straight answer.

"So, is that a 'yes'?" ,Eva asked brightly, with her eyes sparkling in hope.

"That's a definite yes." ,Jordan said with his dark eyes gleaming. He let go of her hands and lifted himself up off of the ground. Then, he extended his hand to Eva. She took it. Jordan lifted her up off of the ground and into his chest.

Eva turned her head towards Maya. The little girl was gawking at her surroundings. Eva turned back to gaze at Jordan. He was observing her every move. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"So...what do we do with her?" ,Jordan asked while pointing at the girl.

"We can't just leave her here. How about we bring her back to our room. She can sleep with me in my hammock, unless you have a better idea." ,Eva suggested.

"I'll agree with taking her in our room, but I'm not going to let you sleep with that kid." ,Jordan said in concern.

"Why not?"

"She could hurt you. We don't know if she's an alien with a freaky type of power like everyone else here." ,Jordan reasoned.

"Well...where am I going to sleep then?" ,Eva planted a hand on her hip.

Jordan's face flushed a brilliant shade of red. He started to look like a fish again.

"Just tell me. I promise that I won't freak out." ,Eva coaxed.

"You can sleep...with...me." ,Jordan said meekly.

Eva jaw dropped. Her mind started to form some images of them together in the same bed, but she quickly pushed them away.

_Jordan would never try to hurt me like that._ Eva thought to herself.

"I didn't mean it like that. You and I got to keep our minds out of the gutter. I won't do anything to you. I'll even sleep on the floor, if you would like me to. You need a good nights sleep. I really don't-" ,Jordan was cut off by Eva's hand over his mouth. He was flustered from trying to explain.

"I get it. Thanks, Jordan. You don't have to sleep on the floor either. I can trust you with my life." ,Eva said while lowering her hand from his mouth. Her cheeks were tinted pink from the images she had gotten earlier.

Looking down at his watch, Jordan saw that it was 1:20 in the morning.

"We need to get back." ,Jordan stated.

They turned towards Maya, only to see that she had fallen asleep, leaning against a tree. Jordan placed Maya in his arms, and the three set off for the Module.

When they came out of the portal, Eva could hear the faint sounds of Stan and Koji repairing their baby. Eva turned back to Jordan. She reached out and plucked the bracelet from Maya's wrist. Then, she placed it in her pants pocket. Jordan took the lead to their room.

After they entered the room, Eva went over and opened the curtain that separated their room. Jordan walked through it and over to the hammock. He lowered Maya onto it and pulled the covers over her small body.

Jordan sauntered out and shut the curtain behind him. He saw that Eva had already started to get changed. Jordan quickly stripped down to his boxers. (They were black with yellow smiley faces on them. Oh yeah, Jordan's Gal give Jordan a good wedgie. It's from Eva. She's still mad that he punched her in the gut.8D) Eva pulled her shirt over her head (leaving her bra on of course), then she stopped.

"What's up?" ,Jordan searched her face for a sign.

Eva's face flushed, "My clothes are over in my hammock under Maya."

Jordan lowered himself to his knees and ruffled through his duffle. After he found what he was looking for, he got up and tossed Eva something. It was a pair of shorts.

"This is the smallest pair of shorts I have, but I don't have a small enough shirt. Sorry." Jordan explained.

"Thanks, Jordan." ,Eva gave him a warm smile. She took her pants off and pulled the shorts on. While she did this, Jordan clambered into his bed and got comfortable. (Eva went to brush her teeth and then came back.) He pulled the blanket out of the way for Eva. She hesitated at first, but scrambled in right next to him. He pulled the blanket over both of them. They were a bit cramped by trying not to touch each other. Eva quickly figured out that this bed was made for one person.

"This isn't going to work out, if we try to stay away from each other. Come on over here." ,Jordan put his arm around Eva's waist and pulled her towards himself, until she could feel her back against his bare chest completely. She flipped herself over, so that their chest were against each other.

"Better?" ,Jordan asked.

Eva nodded and nestled closer to him. Her arms were around him, and his around her. Their faces were only inches apart. She was starting to nod off, when she felt an urge inside her burst. Jordan was staring at her. She brought her face closer to him, and pressed her lips against his. He couldn't fully comprehend what was going on at first, but then, relaxed and kissed back. They remained that way for a full mintue. (Fun Fact: Did you know you burn 26 calories kissing for a full mintue? Sorry, I read a fact book today. 8D) Jordan muffled, "I can't breathe, Molly."

They separated, both breathing a little harder.

"What was that for?" ,Jordan smirked.

"I just wanted to say thank you without words." ,Eva stated.

"Can I say 'You're welcome' without words?" ,Jordan asked evily.

"What do you-" ,Eva's question was cut off by Jordan's lips pressing against her own. They broke away after a while, then slowly fell asleep.

The next morning, Eva woke up to giggling and chuckling. She slowly opened her eyes. In front of her was Maya, Stan, and Koji. Koji looked over at her, and their eyes locked on each others.

"Guess what Stan. Molly's up." ,Koji said without breaking his eyecontact.

Eva tried to move, but found out that she was not able to budge an inch. Jordan was clutching onto her. (just like his pillow) She pried his arms off of her body and then, raised herself from Jordan's bed.

"Who's this kid, Molly?" ,Stan asked curiously.

Eva's heart almost stopped. She just stared at them without moving. Koji was about to go over and tap on her shoulder, when Maya jumped into Eva's legs. Eva and Maya fell to the ground. Koji and Stan ran over to see if Eva was aright. They stood over her staring intently at her. She opened her eyes to see the mechanics standing over her. Stan offered her a hand. She took it. Stan lifted her to her feet. She stood there massaging her head.

Jordan woke up and rouse out of his bed. He had the strangest dream about a girl appearing out of thin air, him hitting Eva in the stomach, taking the kid to their room, giving Eva his shorts, and him and Eva kissing and sleeping together. It may have been strange, but it was the best dream he had ever had. He looked up at the mechanics standing next to Eva, and the girl from his dream. It was so not a dream. Jordan started to feel a little woozy. Eva ran into his arms and embraced him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her frail body.

"I didn't know that they were together." ,Stan whispered to Koji.

"Are you guys going to tell us where this kid came from?" ,Stan persisted.

"We don't know. She appeared out of thin air." ,Jordan said in the calmest voice that he could muster.

"You're kidding, right? You don't expect us to believe that." ,Stan said.

"Stan is right. I'm not going to believe that nonsense." ,Koji adjusted his glasses.

"We're serious! Maya did come from out of nowhere!" ,Eva shouted at the mechanics.

Stan and Koji started laughing. They walked out of the room, chuckling. Don Wei heard them and started shouting at them to stop. They wouldn't, so he started towards the room, that Jordan and Eva shared. Eva heard his footsteps getting closer, so she shoved Maya into their bathroom, and slammed the door behind her. Then, she ran up to Jordan and kissed him full on the mouth. Jordan wrapped his arms around Eva and pulled her closer, instinctively. Don walked in and saw them kissing. He strode up to them and tapped Eva on the shoulder. She broke away from Jordan and whipped her head aroung to face Don. They locked eyes in a glaring/staring contest.

"May I ask why you two are kissing?" ,Don asked through gritted teeth.

"Well-" ,Jordan started.

"No you can't ask." ,Eva said in a bratty way. (Some more glaring.)

"Since, you have chosen not to answer me, you two best be ready in a few minutes to go over the race." ,Don said officially. He left them in the room. Jordan stood in shock. After Don was out of the room and down the hall, Eva let out a yell in frustration.

"What the heck was that for?" ,Jordan asked.

"I was keeping him from finding out about Maya. I did that, because he would then, be asking us too many questions that we don't know, at least not yet." ,Eva stated.

"You got a point." ,Jordan sighed.

They both dressed quickly. After they were finished dressing, Eva went over to the bathroom door and opened it. Maya was standing there with her hands planted on her hips and a pout on her face. Her face was tinted red from her frustration.

"Why did you throw me in here, mommy?!" ,Maya screamed.

"Maya, I need you to do something really important for me. Can you promise me that you will stay in this room until I get back?" ,Eva asked in an excited,but serious voice.

"Why?" ,Maya asked. (in that really cute, but annoying voice that little kids have)

"Because the other people that are here don't really know you." ,Eva said.

"Can I play with Stan and Koji, pleeeeeeease?" ,Maya whined.

"Only if you stay in this room until me and Jordan get back. Got it?"

"Got it."

Eva held her hand straight up. Maya placed her hand against it. (The hand shake was the one that Eva and her mother, Maya, had.) Eva and Maya put their hands down after the handshake. Jordan observed this handshake from a distance.

"Um...Molly...I think we need to get to the control room before Don goes crazy on us." ,Jordan scuffed his feet.

"You're right. Maya, we are going to go now, so, remember to stay in this room."

Maya nodded her head. Jordan took Eva's hand and pulled her out of the room. They got to the control room to see Don waiting on them.

_Back with Maya_

She was fingering through Jordan's suitcase. She found a towel and tied it around her neck. Maya ran over to Eva's duffle and ruffled through it for a few minutes. She found one of her bras on the bottom and put it on like she had seen Eva wearing her's. Then, she ran back over to Jordan's suitcase and found a pair of boxers (these had heart on them) and she pulled them on over her jeans.

_I'm a superhero just like mommy._ Maya thought to herself.

She ran out of the room acting like she was flying. She ran through a lot of hallways, until she finally stopped. She couldn't figure out where she was. May walked a little further. She found another door up ahead of her. Maya ran towards it and found a couple of men in it. It was Stan and Koji.

Stan looked towards their doorway and saw Maya.

"What brings you here, Maya?" ,Stan asked her.

"I think I'm lost. You wanna play with me, pleeeeeease?" ,Maya said.

"Well, you look like a superhero. Do you want to go see the Star ship? We can take you there." ,Koji offered.

"Is that the big flying thing that my mommy pilots?" ,Maya asked excitedly.

"I don't know your mom, but we can show you it." ,Stan said.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" ,Maya grabbed the mechanics pants legs and pulled them to go faster.

The three of them set off to the hanger. When they got there, Maya squealed a high pitch squeal. The mechanis were laughing in enjoyment.

"Can I get in it?" ,Maya asked.

"Sure, just go through that door over there." ,Stan pointed at the door that Jordan usually goes through. She screamed and ran up the steps and into the ship. She was climbing up the ladder to the pilots station, when she heard someone moving above her and below her. She glanced down and saw Jordan directly below her feet. She guessed that Eva was above her. In a few seconds, she felt the ship start and then, drop quickly. Maya clung to the ladder, because her life depended on it.

Eva was sitting on her racket seat feeling her stomach flying upward. She was waiting for the exact moment to put her thrusters a full power. In a few seconds, she throttled foward as her thrusters went to full power, then, decrease a little at a time. Jordan popped up in her communication signal. He was waiting to know where they were going. Don told them that there was only one gate. It was going to be a sprint. Koji did the equation for the right time to engage the hyper-drive. He said that in exactly three minutes they would be able to engage it.

Maya was dangling from the ladder and trying to pull herself together from coming out of that drop. Her hand slipped off of the ring and she fell on her tush. Raising herself from the ground, Maya looked around. To her left was a hole that led to the ground, and to her right was Jordan. His back was turned away from her, so he had know idea that she was there. Maya ran up to the glass orb, and peered in at Jordan firing at his target. She knocked on the glass. He didn't respond. Sha kicked the glass with her boot.

Jordan had heard a faint sound behind him. He turned around and saw Maya kicking the glass. He was taken aback. Dropping what he was doing, he opened the door to his station.

"What are you doing here?!" ,Jordan yelled.

"I was being a superhero." ,Maya stated proudly.

"Get in here! I could've changed sides and killed you!" ,Jordan shouted at the air in front of him.

She climbed in and plopped herself right onto his lap. He buckled his seatbelt around both of them. Maya was squealing with joy. She was going to see Jordan shoot his guns at the aliens.

"Stop screaming. I can't concentrate." ,Jordan commanded.

Maya stopped squealing. Jordan took a hold of the handles to his guns and waited. Ning and Skun were getting closer to his range. He fired at the right time. Maya was enjoying Jordan spinning the guns around and around to shoot at his targets. Jordan hit Ning's ship and watched it fall. Skun quickly turned around to rescue her sister. Jordan smiled at how excited Maya was.

"Can I try, since nobody's around?" ,Maya asked in a sweet voice.

"Sure." ,Jordan placed Maya's hands on the controls and let her try.

Muir came gliding up by them. Jordan was about to grab the controls again, when Maya shot Muir down in less time than he could.

"Hey, you're pretty good, but I think I need to do my job now." ,Jordan placed his hands on the controls again and waited.

Maya was having the time of her life. Eva popped up on Jordan's communication screen and was starting to tell him that she was going to engage the hyper-drive, when she spotted Maya sitting in Jordan's lap. She stuttered at the sight.

"Molly, engage the hyper-drive now, or else you will miss your chance!" ,Don shouted at her.

Eva snapped out of her spell and activated it. Maya was forced back into Jordan's chest. Jordan didn't budge an inch. He was ready for it. (Yeah Jordan)

They got second, because Kross was ahead of them by a few inches. They got back to the hanger. Eva went by ladder this time to see Jordan and a very naughty girl. Jordan came out of his station with Maya on his shoulders. She had had a blast.

"Hey Molly, did you know this kid can put some whooping on these aliens?" ,Jordan asked.

"You let her do your job?" ,Eva questioned.

"She shot down Muir only. I did the rest." ,Jordan assured.

"You disobeyed me little girl. You were supposed to-" ,Eva stopped in midsentence. She loked at what Maya was wearing. Eva's face flushed. She saw her bra on Maya.

"Why are you wearing those?" ,Eva asked.

"I'm a superhero!" ,Maya squealed.

"That fits you." ,Jordan said playfully to Maya.

They got out of the ship, only to be met by Don, himself. He was about to yell at Molly, when he saw the kid on Jordan's shoulders.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS??!!??" ,Don screamed.

"Grandpa!!" .Maya squeaked.

"Huh? I'm not your grandfather!" ,Don yelled.

"Yeah huh." ,Maya argued.

"Nuhuh." ,Don argued back.

Jordan pulled Maya down from his shoulders and planted his hand over her mouth. Her face became red from her frustration to get out of Jordan's grasp.

"Hey Don, you're just as bad as the kid." ,Stan joked. He elbowed Koji gently in the side. They were laughing their heads off. Don yelled at them, and they left. Don's face was a bright shade of red. He turned to face his gunner and pilot. Maya had finally wrenched free of Jordan's grasp, and slid down his leg. She ran over and gave Don a tackle hug on his leg. Don started to fall. His arms went in a circle, (trying to balance himself) when he felt a hand close around his and pull him upright. It was Eva. She let go of him and stepped back. Jordan was right next to her. Maya was still clinging to Don's leg. Don bent down and yanked the girl off of his leg and gave her to Eva. He didn't want to be holding a strange girl. Eva took her and planted her on her own hip. Don was dumbfounded by what Maya had just called him.

"Jordan, I need to talk to Don about the race really quick. Could you come back in ten minutes?" ,Eva asked locking her crimson eyes onto Don's almost black eyes. She handed Maya over to him. "Take her with you." ,Eva said. Jordan took the girl.

"Sure." ,Jordan walked out of the hanger.

"Can we go somewhere more private to talk? Maybe your office." ,Eva asked in the most official voice she could muster.

Don nodded and led the way to his office. Once inside, Eva locked the door behind her. Don pointed to a seat for her to sit down in. She sat in it.

"Why have you requested to be alone with me?" ,Don asked politely.

"Cut the act, shrimp!" ,Eva got right to the point, "Why does it take you so long to figure these things out?"

Don looked at her dumbfounded, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like I don't remind you of someone!" ,Eva shouted at him, "Tell me who I remind you of."

"Well you remind me of a couple of people. First would be my deceased wife, Maya, and the other would have to be of my daughter, but I do not see where this is going." ,Don said as calmly as he could.

"Who do you think I am?!" ,Eva yelled at him.

"I don't know. Now calm down." ,Don tried to subside her building anger.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN!!!! I can't calm down! Being left at that bording school for TEN YEARS, after my mother died, was a nightmare!!! You didn't even try to cantact me!!!!" ,Eva broke down and started crying.

Don gaped at her in disbelif. There was only one name that came to his lips. "Eva" ,Don breathed the name out into the air.

Eva sat in the chair sobbing. Don walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. She stood up and shoved him away from her. It took Don a few steps backward to obtain his balance again. He stared at his daughter in shock.

"Don't touch me!!" ,Eva shouted. She stumbled over to the door and unlatched it. Then, she sprinted down the hallways with Don shouting behind her, "Come back, Eva!!! We can work this out!!!"

She ran blindly through the halls. Eva finally collasped on the floor sobbing. Around the corner, Koji was on his way back to his room, when he heard Eva crying. He peeked around the bend and saw her laying on the ground. He cautiously walked up to her and got down on his knees. He started to stroke her head (to calm her down). Eva knew that Koji was above her. She subsided her cries until they became hiccups.

"So, Don's getting to you now." ,Koji said.

"Yeah...he got...to me alright, but...I think I got...to him too." ,Eva said through her hiccups. She sat up and faced Koji. His eyes were boring into hers. Sh ecould feel him trying to search for the truth.

"At least you didn't lie again." ,Koji joked. He started to laugh, until he saw Eva's eye start to water again. "I didn't mean anything by it, Molly."

This just got her eyes to water more. A few tears slid down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" ,Koji asked in a concerned voice.

"Don figured out some things that I didn't need him to know about. I kind of wanted him to know, but I couldn't bring myself to say it for myself." ,Eva said trying to keep her voice from hiccuping.

Koji looked dumbfounded.

"I can't tell you about it. I'm sorry. It's kind of got to do with me and Don only. Don't think something dirty about me and him, ok? I didn't get screwed or screw him, alright?" ,Eva said in the calmest voice she could muster.

Koji stood up and offered his hand to Eva. She grabbed it and was lifted upright.

"Thanks, Koji." ,Eva said and went to her room. Jordan was letting Maya tie his shoes. She wasn't having much luck. Jordan glanced towards the doorway and saw Eva standing there. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks had streaks of dried tears on them. They locked eyes for only a moment, then turned away. Eva went over to her hammock and laid down on it, and slowly drifted to sleep.

Eva awoke and bolted upright. Looking around, she saw that it was dark outside her window. Glancing through the crack in the curtain, that separated Jordan and herself, she strained to look at the time on Jordan's watch. She made out 2:30. Eva then noticed that Maya was cuddled up to Jordan. He had let her sleep with him. Eva slipped off the hammock and let her feet get used to the cold stone floor. When she felt her feet were used to the cold floor, Eva crossed the room and went out through the doorway. She slinked down the halls to the kitchen. Outside of the mechanics' room, her stomach let out a loud growl. She willed herself to walk faster. When she reached the kitchen, she peeped in to see if Stan or Koji had done any late night work. They would usually sit around the table, drinking coffee after their work. Seeing that no one was in the kitchen, Eva tip-toed over to the cabinet, and opened it. She pulled a out a can of her favorite hot chocolate mix. She boiled some water and carefully scooted out a chair. Eva plopped down onto the chair and waited to hear the bubbles pop after reaching the top of the water's surface.

The water didn't take long to boil. Eva got a mug down from the cabinet and dispensed some water into it. She took a spoon out of the silverware drawer and dollopped some cocoa into it. She then stirred it all together evenly. Sipping on the burning drink, Eva let her mind drift from the recent events that had happened in the past few days. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice Don had walked in. Snapping out of her thoughts, Eva glared at him. He got some hot chocolate for himself and sat on the opposite side of Eva. She didn't say anything at all.

_Don't answer anything. Maybe he'll go away._ Eva thought to herself.

Don took a long sip before setting his mug down on the table. He kept glancing from his mug to his daughter sitting across the table.

Letting out a sigh, Don said, "I'm sorry, Eva."

Eva gave no hint that she was shocked by what he had said. She straightened her back. She was going to take the beating proudly. He started twidling his thumbs in his lap. Eva showed no sign that she was going to talk to him.

"I'm sorry. After your mother died, I didn't know what to do. I did what I had to. My mind wasn't in the right place. I couldn't keep you without remembering what had happened." ,Don whispered. Tears were forming in his eyes.

Eva decided she would ask a few questions and then get out of there as fast as she could.

"Why didn't you ever visit me? Why didn't you ever write? Why didn't you ever call?" ,Eva asked quietly, tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"I wasn't ready to face you. I just couldn't. I was a man with no name and no past." ,Don said quietly.

"What? That man was able to pull together a racing team. One of the best, if you don't mind me adding. Why didn't you contact me then?" ,Eva prodded with her voice starting to rise.

"I didn't think you knew." ,Don answered.

"Everybody knew! The kids there called me an orphan, because you hadn't contacted me! For all that they knew, I was an orphan! I broke out that joke school to come and see you. When I got there, you didn't even recognize me!" ,Eva started shouting. The tears flowed down her cheeks steadily, now.

Don placed his hands over his face as he had a flashback of when he had met her for the first time in ten years. He let his tears fall to the ground.

"I should have known." ,Don whispered to himself quietly.

"It's taken you a long while to figure out who I am, hasn't it?" ,Eva asked sarcasticly. She stood up from her chair, and walked over to the sink. She placed her mug in the sink. Eva walked to the door and stopped at the doorframe. Without turning around, she said, "I'm sorry that you and I have messed up lives, but I was wondering, if you would like to know what my wish was for this race?"

Don replied, "Yes."

"It was to bring Mom back, and make us a family again." ,Eva walked out and down the hall back to her room, leaving Don to sit up and cry silently.

**That was the first chapter. I hope you all liked it. I have a question for everyone. How do you think this should end? Please answer my question and definitely review. I do take critism. I have been trying to improve my writing. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
